Forces of Order
The Forces of Order are the Mortal Realms’ shield against Chaos. Order is a loose alliance of the free peoples of the realms – humans, aelves and duardin, alongside staunch defenders of law like Sigmar’s Stormcast Eternals, more exotic forces including Alarielle’s Sylvaneth and the mysterious Seraphon, as well as more sinister forces with their own goals and agendas, such as the Daughters of Khaine and Idoneth Deepkin. Empire of Man Of the Human nations of the Old World, the most important by far is that of the Empire of Man, more often called simply The Empire, forged by the warrior-king and ascended deity Sigmar, from the primitive Human tribes of barbarians who inhabited what became the lands of the southern Empire more than 2500 years ago. Although not as skilled in craftsmanship as the Dwarfs or in magic as the High Elves, the people of the Empire are not beholden by the limits of tradition to the same extent as the Dwarfs or High Elves and continue to progress culturally, technologically and magically. Having yet to succumb to any threat, external or internal, it is the faith, the sense of righteousness, and the unconquerable spirit of its citizens which gives the Empire its strength, as well as the ruthless efficiency of its military and religious orders. Empire Infantry * Empire Swordsmen * Empire Halberdier * Empire Spearmen * Empire Spearmen with Shields * Free Company * Free Company Militia * Empire Hangunners * Empire Archers * Empire Crossbowmen * Empire Greatswords * Flagellants * Wizard Typical Imperial Trooper.png|Imperial Trooper 70px-Wh main emp swordsmen.png|Swordsmen Empire Swordsmen.jpg|Swordsmen Empire Halberdier.jpg|Halberdier Empire Spearmen.png|Spearmen Free Company Militia.png|Free Company Militia Empire Archers.jpg|Empire Archers Empire Crossbowmen.jpg|Crossbowmen Wh main emp handgunners.png|Handgunners Empire Greatsword.png|Empire Greatswords Flagellants.png|Flagellants Warrior Priest.png|Warrior Priest Templar Witch Hunter.jpg|Templar Witch Hunter Captain of the Empire.png|Captain of the Empire Empire Master Engineer.png|Empire Master Engineer Empire Battle Wizards.png|Empire Battle Wizards Empire Cavalry * Empire Knights * Knights of the Blazing Sun * Reiksguard * Demigryph Knight * Empire Pistoliers * Empire Outrider Empire Knights.jpg|Knights Empire Pistoliers.png|Pistoliers Empire Outriders.png|Outriders Wh main emp demigryph knights.png|Demigryph Knight Capture124124121111.png|Demigryph Knight Empire Artillery * Empire Great Cannon * Empire Mortar * Helblaster Volley Cannon * Helstorm Rocket Battery Empire Great Cannon.png|Empire Great Cannon -Warhammer-Mark-of-Chaos-PC- .jpg|Empire Mortar Helblaster Volley Gun.png|Helblaster Volley Gun Helstorm Rocket Battery.png|Helstorm Rocket Battery Empire War Machines * Steam tank * War Altar of Sigmar * Luminark of Hysh * Celestial Hurricanum * Empire War Wagon Steam Tank.png|Steam Tank War Altar of Sigmar.png|War Altar of Sigmar Capture23423512252.png|Luminark of Hysh Capture4444444.png|Celestial Hurricanum Empire War Wagon.png|Empire War Wagon Empire Lords * Empire General * Empire Wizard Lord * Arch Lector of Sigmar * Empire Grand Master Empire General.png|Empire General Empire Wizard Lord.png|Empire Wizard Lord Arch Lectors.png|Arch Lector of Sigmar Empire Grand Master.png|Empire Grand Master Bretonnia The Kingdom of Bretonnia is a highly chivalrous feudal kingdom that lies between the lands of the Grey Mountains and the Great Ocean. Bretonnia is second only in size to that of the Empire of Man, both their chief rival and closest ally, having a culture and society that revolves around the ideals of nobility, social birthright, and the upholding of a strictly enforced code of chivalry. Bretonnian Infantry * Peasant Mobs * Foot Squires * Men-at-Arms * Peasant Bowmen * Grail Pilgrims Peasant_mob.png|Peasant mob Bretonnia_Peasant_Bowmen_(Art).jpg|Peasant Bowmen wh_dlc07_brt_men_at_arms.png|Men at Arms men_at_arms_shields.png|Men at Arms with shields wh_dlc07_brt_spearmen_at_arms.png|Spearmen at Arms spearmen_at_arms_shield.png|Spearmen at Arms with Shields men_at_arms_halberd.png|Halberd Men at Arms Grail Pilgrims.jpg|Grail Pilgrims foot_squires.png|Foot Squires Grail Damsel.png|Grail Damsel Bretonnian Cavalry * Yeoman * Knight Errant * Knight of the Realm * Questing Knight * Grail Knight * Pegasus Knight * Sons of Bretonnia''' ' Mounted yeomen.png|Yeomen Mounted yeomen archers.png|Yeomen Archer Knights Errant.jpg|Knights Errant Questing Knights.jpg|Questing Knights Knights of the Realm.jpg|Knights of the Realm Pegasus Knights.jpg|Pegasus Knight A mighty Grail Knight.jpg|Grail Knight PaladinBretonnia.jpg|Paladin '''Bretonnian Artillery' * Trebuchet * Blessed Trebuchet Field_Trebuchet_Bretonnia_6th_Edition_illustration.png|Trebuchet Wh_dlc07_brt_blessed_field_trebuchet.png|Blessed Trebuchet Bretonnian Lords * Bretonnian Lord * Prophetess of the Lady BretonnianLord.jpg|Bretonnian Lord ProphetessTotalWar2.png|Prophetess of the Lady Dwarf The Dwarfs, or Dawi as they call themselves, are one of the oldest and proudest races in the Warhammer World, with a great wealth of history and power that stretches back since time immemorial. They once held an empire which stretched from Norsca in the north to the jungles in the south, and from Mount Silverspear in the east to the Grey Mountains in the west. But the heart of the Dwarfen realm, the Karaz Ankor as they call it, will always lie within the domains of the Worlds Edge Mountains. The highest mountain range in the world, it is filled with the magnificent halls and holds of the Dwarfen people, a testament to the great feats of engineering and power once wielded by this ancient civilisation. Infantry * Dwarf Warriors * Quarrellers * Thunderers * Longbeards * Dwarf Rangers * Dwarf Miners * Ironbreakers * Hammerers * Slayers * Irondrakes Dwarf_Warrior.PNG.png|Dwarf Warriors Dwarf_Quarrelers.PNG.png|Quarrellers Dwarf_Thunderer.PNG.png|Thunderers Dwarf_Longbeard.PNG.png|Longbeards Dwarf_Ranger-1.PNG.png|Rangers Dwarf_Miner.PNG.png|Miners Ironbreaker.png|Ironbreakers Dwarf_Hammerer.PNG.png|Hammerers Dwarf_Slayer.PNG.png|Slayers Dwarf_Irondrakes.PNG.png|Irondrakes Runesmith.png|Runesmith Dwarf_Engineer.PNG.png|Dwarf Engineer Dwarf_Thane.PNG.png|Thane Artillery * Dwarf Bolt Thrower * Grudge Thrower * Flame Cannon * Dwarf Cannon * Organ Gun Dwarf_Bolt_Thrower_Colour_Illustration.jpg|Dwarf Bolt Thrower Warhammer_Grugde_Thrower_by_faroldjo.jpg|Grudge Thrower Dwarf_Flame_Cannon_6th_Edition_Black&White_Illustration.jpg|Flame Cannon Dwarf Cannon.png|Dwarf Cannon Organ_Gun.PNG.png|Organ Gun War machines * Gyrocopter * Gyrobomber Gyrocopter.PNG.png|Gyrocopter Dwarf_Gyrobomber_8th_Edition_Colour_Illustration.jpg|Gyrobomber Lords * Dwarf King * Dwarf Lord * Runelord * Dwarf Master Engineer Runelord.jpg|Runelord Warhammer_Dwarf_Master_Engineer.png|Dwarf Master Engineer Dwarf_Lord.PNG.png|Dwarf Lord High Elves High Elf Infantry * High Elf Archers * High Elf Spearmen * Lothern Sea Guard * Sisters of Avelorn * Swordmasters of Hoeth * Shadow Warriors * Phoenix Guard * White Lions of Chrace High Elf Cavalry * Silver Helm Knights * Ellyrian Reavers * Dragon Princes High Elf War Machines * Lion Chariots of Chrace * Tiranoc Chariots * Repeater Bolt Throwers * Lothern Skycutter High Elf Warbeast * Great Eagle * Griffons * High Elven Dragon * Flamespyre Phoenix * Frostheart Phoenix High Elf Lords * High Elf Prince * High Elf Archmage * Anointed of Asuryan * Loremaster of Hoeth Wood Elves Wood Elf Infantry * Glade Guard * Deepwood Scouts * Wildwood Rangers * Eternal Guard * Waywatchers * Wardancers Glade Guard.png|Glade Guard Deepwood Scouts.png|Deepwood Scouts Wildwood Rangers.png|Wildwood Rangers Eternal Guard.jpg|Eternal Guard Waywatchers.png|Waywatchers Wardancers.png|Wardancers Wood_Elf_Shadowdancer.png|Shadowdancer Warhammer_Wood_Elves_Waystalker.jpg|Waystalker Wood Elf Cavalry * Glade Riders * Sisters of the Thorn * Wild Riders * Warhawk Riders Wood_Elf_-_Glade_Riders_(1).jpg|Glade Riders Sisters_of_the_Thorn.jpg|Sisters of the Thorn Wild_Riders.png|Wild Riders Warhawk_Rider.png|Warhawk Riders Wood Elf Warbeast * Dryads * Tree Kin * Great Stag * Unicorn * Great Eagle * Treemen * Forest Dragons Warhammer_Great_Stag.png|Great Stag Warhammer_unicorn.png|Unicorn Total_War_Great_Eagle_Render_1.jpg|Great Eagle Dryad.png|Dryad Tree Kin.png|Tree Kin Treemen_art.png|Treeman Wood_Elf_Branchwraith.png|Branchwraith Forest_Dragon_Concept_Art_Total_War_2.jpg|Forest Dragon Wood Elf Lords * Glade Lord * Spellweaver * Treeman Ancient Wood_Elf_Highborn.png|Glade Lord Wood_Elf_spellsingers.png|Spellsingers Treemen_Ancient.png|Treeman Ancient Lizardmen Lizardmen Infantry * Saurus Warriors * Skinks * Chameleon Skinks * Temple Guard * Kroxigors Lizardmen Cavalry * Cold One Riders * Terradon Riders * Ripperdactyl Riders Lizardmen Warbeast * Jungle Swarms * Salamander * Razordon * Stegadon * Bastiladon * Troglodon * Carnosaur Lizardmen Lords * Slann Mage-Priest * Saurus Oldbloods Category:Warhammer